


The Sanders Brothers

by Layla0926



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst Train, Brotherly Love, Deceit is called Dimitri, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla0926/pseuds/Layla0926
Summary: The Sanders Kids were a strange bunch. With the oldest being Dimitri Sanders, who is sixteen, then his ten minute younger brother Patton Sanders also at sixteen, then Logan Sanders at twelve, then his two minute younger twin Roman Sanders also at twelve, and finally, there was little Virgil Sanders who was only eight.





	1. The Sanders Kids

_ The Sanders Kids  _

 

The Sanders Kids were a strange bunch. With the oldest being Dimitri Sanders, who is sixteen, then his ten minute younger brother Patton Sanders also at sixteen, then Logan Sanders at twelve, then his two minute younger twin Roman Sanders also at twelve, and finally, there was little Virgil Sanders who was only eight. 

 

The boys grew up in a not so good household. 

Dimitri has scars covering half his body from the time his father threw boiling water over the side of his body because Dimitri talked back. Patton had a heart shaped scar right under where his actual heart is as a reminder that he could be killed any minute. Logan got all verbal abuse because he was blind in the left eye, while Roman always took the physical punishment for him. 

 

And Virgil… all the boys agreed Virgil got the most physical, mental, and verbal abuse. He smallest Sanders kid barely spoke, or ate, or drank. 

 

“Little fucking useless whore!” 

 

Patton covered Roman’s ears at the screaming while Dimitri covered Logan’s. The two twelve year olds looked terrified. Dimitri looked to Patton who was shaking slightly, murmuring, “He’ll be okay, Pat.” 

“He’s only eight, Dim.” 

“He’s strong.” 

“We have to get out of here Dim…” 

“I know, Pat…” 

 

Suddenly, there was a crash, Dimitri looked down to see Logan and Roman holding hands. Logan’s eyes completely shut and Roman crying. 

 

And suddenly, the door opened and Virgil was thrown in roughly, his back hitting the sharp corner of a cement block that held a bed. When the door slammed shut, Dimitri and Patton rushed over, Logan and Roman not too far behind. 

 

“Virgil. Hey, hey it’s just us…” Dimitri murmured, gently lifting Virgil’s shirt over his body to see what damage had been done. 

 

“Belt marks, and he’s bleeding because of the cement block he hit.” Logan analysed, pushing up his glasses. 

“ _ Belt  _ marks?!” Dimitri said in a loud angry whisper as Virgil clung to his shirt and whimpered. 

 

Patton looked down surprised when he heard Virgil mumble something painfully, Dimitri put a gentle hand on his head and asked soothingly, “What was that, Storm Cloud?” 

“ _ Mrs. Fluffybottoms…”  _

 

Roman stood up, going to the closet he fished out an old rabbit toy that was passed down to Virgil after Roman got bored of it. 

 

Roman kneeled down and gently handed the bunny to Virgil who took it and held it close. 

“We need the first aid kit.” Logan stated. 

“No way.” Dimitri said sternly, “If mom and dad find out we’re dead.” 

 

He heard a loud whine from under him, Dimitri looked down at Virgil who was shifting painfully, a few tears slipping. 

“Nope. I’m getting the first aid kit.” Patton said, standing up. 

 

Dimitri grabbed his twin’s hand, “Pat-“ 

“Dim, I’ll be okay… trust me, okay?” 

He sighed, before nodding, putting his hand down, slowly rocking Virgil back in forth as he watched Patton leave. 

 

Patton snuck out quietly, heading to the nearest bathroom which was just past their parent’s room. 

 

Patton carefully moved, keeping his eyes on the bathroom, he checked in his parent’s room to see the two kissing passionately, drunkly. Patton made a quiet gagging sound before rushing past and into the bathroom. 

 

He searched quietly before finally finding the first aid kit he rushed out and back to their room. Shutting the door and locking it. 

 

Dimitri let out a sigh of relief, gently setting Virgil down in the middle of them, grabbing the first aid kit he took out what he thought would help. 

 

They didn’t have much other than bandages and antibacterial spray. Patton sighed and got a washcloth, spraying it with the spray he gently wiped down the gash. 

 

Virgil whimpered and started crying again, Dimitri whispered soothing words to his baby brother. 

“ _ You’re so brave, Virgil… there you go Storm Cloud… you’re safe here… so so brave…”  _

 

Patton put down the washcloth away and got out the bandages, covering the gash fully before sighing, “That's all we can do…” 

 

Dimitri nodded, looking out the small window of the room he stood up, Virgil still in his arms he went over to his bed, setting the eight year old down he tucking him in while Patton shooed Roman and Logan to their beds. 

 

Once the younger kids were asleep Patton walked over to Dimitri and rested his head in his lap, Dimitri played with his hair, sighing. 

 

“What’re we gonna do, Dim?” 

“I..I don’t know Pat.” 

“He’s only eight… Dim are we bad brothers?” Patton asked, suddenly becoming choked up. 

“What? No… no no no… we’re doing everything we can…” 

“But we can’t protect them..! Isn’t that what brothers are supposed to do..?” 

“We’re trying our best. And you know what?” Dimitri asked, lifting Patton’s head to meet his eyes, Patton sniffled, leaning into the touch slightly, “Wh-what?” 

 

“Pack a suitcase. We’re leaving.” 


	2. Free

Patton paused, staring at Dimitri a bit surprised before nodding, standing up he went to the closet, taking out a suitcase he had snuck in only a week ago before collected all their clothes (which was a meager amount) and started to fold and put them away.

 

Dimitri started pulling out some spare food and water bottles they store away under their bed and tossed them to Patton who caught them and put them away into the suitcase. 

 

They were finally getting out… They were finally going to be safe… Even if they were on the streets it still means they’d never have to go through anything with their parents ever again. Dimitri and Patton would take care of their little brothers if it was the last thing they ever did. 

 

When they were finally done packing everything, including the first aid kit and some old toys. Patton went to wake of the other pair of twins and Dimitri woke up little Virgil who was shifting in the bed, a few tears slipping.

 

“Shit… He’s having a nightmare…” Dimitri murmured, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed and gently shaking Virgil awake who shot up with a cry, breathing heavily.

 

“Hey, Hey… It’s okay… you’re safe, Storm Cloud…”

“B-but-but-”

“It was only a nightmare… nobody is gonna hurt you…”

 

Slowly, Virgil came back into reality, nodding slowly the eight year old wiped at his eyes, before noticing it was still dark.

“Wh-What’s goin’ on, Dimitri..?” He asked with a small hiccup.

“We’re running away. You will never be hurt ever again. They will never ever touch you, kay?”

Virgil’s eyes went wide as a small spark shown inside them, something Dimitri missed dearly.

Virgil nodded, “Kay..!”

Roman came rushing towards me, jumping into my arms, “Is it true?! Are we leaving?!”   
Dimitri quickly hushed the twelve year old who was brimming with excitement, “Yes, Ro… We’re leaving… but we have to be really quiet okay? You know how light sleepers those hags are.”

Roman sniggered, before nodding, “Okay.”

“Now, go wait downstairs with Logan. Pat, Virge, and I will be there soon.”

Roman nodded and rushed out, the shirt he was wearing hanging loosely off his shoulders so Dimitri could see the scar left from when Logan accidently bumped into a glass and Roman taking the blame. 

 

Dimitri sighed, Roman cared so much for Logan and would do anything to protect his half blind brother. The two fight often but they love each other deeply…

 

“My back hurts…” Dimitri jumped when he heard Virgil whine quietly, holding the hold rabbit close to his chest.

“I know, bud… I know… I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s okay…” 

Dimitri smiled, kissing Virgil’s head, “you’re so brave, Storm Cloud…”

 

Virgil smiled softly and nodded, clinging to Dimitri’s cloak and watching as Patton walked over, a suitcase in his hands. Dimitri stood up with Virgil still in his arms and carefully snuck downstairs where he saw Logan and Roman talking in small whispers, Logan holding a handful of money. 

“Lo..!” Patton whisper yelled, “What are you holding?”   
“I-I saw where mom and dad kept the money and Ro and I grabbed all we could so we can get food when we need it.” Logan explained quickly.

“Alright, thank you for the consideration you two.” Dimitri said calmly, before taking sighing and opening the door.

 

“Hey guys… Guess what?”

The others turned to Dimitri, “What?”

 

“We’re free."


	3. Him

Dimitri smiled softly when he could turn back and not see that nightmare of a house. They had walked approximately three miles and were in the worst part of town so everyone had to keep close. Dimitri kept a pocket knife in hand and had lended Virgil over to Patton while Roman rolled to suitcase around. 

 

Dimitri was periodically offered drugs and he periodically had to pull his knife to a gang who called Patton, Roman, Logan,  _ and  _ Virgil “good fuck material.” But when Dimitri pulled out his knife and threatened them, they were out quickly. 

 

But soon, Virgil was asleep in Patton’s arms and Logan and Roman were both dragging their feet tiredly. 

 

Patton gently placed an arm on my shoulder, “Dim. We should stop and rest…”

“Not here. Not in this part. Once we get out of this place we’ll find a motel.” 

 

Then, Roman cut in, “There’s a motel right up ahead…” 

“Yes, Ro, I see that. But in this part we’d be lucky if there weren’t  _ prostitutes  _ on every other room.” Dimitri growled. 

“But we’re  _ sooooo  _ tired, Dim!” Roman whined. 

“Don’t be stupid Roman! I know you’re tired! But Jesus don’t be such a little-

Patton put a hand on the eldest’s arm, “you’re turning into him….” he murmured. 

 

Dimitri paused, before looking back down to Roman who was staring with wide, tired eyes, his lip shaking slightly. 

 

“Shit… Roman I’m.. I’m so sorry…” The group had stopped moving… Dimitri kneeled in front of the twelve year old who was staring at the ground. 

 

Logan paused, before yelling, “Are you gonna turn into dad?!” 

“Logan! Don’t yell like that!” Patton scolded but Logan ignored him, “Because only  _ dad  _ would call Roman stupid even though he’s creative, smart, funny, and strong!! So shut up about Roman being stupid cause he’s not!” 

 

The rant caught the two oldest siblings off guard. Logan was never one to yell, he was usually rather quiet unless stating facts. 

 

“Logan I said I was sorry!” 

“Dad said he was sorry the first time he hit Roman.” Logan pointed out. 

“Yes, But I would  _ never  _ hit any of you!” Dimitri argued. 

“Yeah. Sure. I don’t believe-“ 

 

“ _ Both if you.  _ **_stop._ ** _ ” _ The low growl from Patton made both the boys snap their heads up. 

 

That’s when  _ all  _ Sander kids saw it. 

 

Little Virgil shaking in Patton’s arms, his face buried in Patton’s shirt, dampening it with small tears. 

 

“Oh Storm Cloud-“ 

“No. No talking.” Patton growled, “We are going to a motel that is out of this town because it is  _ safer.”  _ Roman went to complain but Patton stopped him, “I said. No. Talking. Our biggest priority is to stay safe. Now stop fighting before you send Virgil into a panic attack.” The second oldest said in a cold tone before walking to the front of the group and walking, the others following in quiet shock. 

 

Patton rubbed Virgil’s back gently as the eight year old sniffled sadly. Dimitri and Logan both felt a large wave of guilt over themselves with the new realization that they had scared the youngest… the one they all wanted to protect. 

 

Once they got out of the bad part of town Patton led them to the nearest motel, gathering all the money they needed he payed for a two bed room. 

 

Patton sighed and brought everyone in. Calmly stating that he would be sleeping on the ground while Dimitri and Virgil would shark a bed and Roman and Logan would share a bed. 

 

However, when Patton went to put Virgil down on the bed, the silent eight year old shook his head.

 

“Don’t wanna let go?” 

A nod. 

“Well where with Dimitri sleep? The floor?” 

A nod. 

“Virge, That isn’t very nice…” 

Virgil leaned up and whispered something into Patton’s ear. The second oldest nodded solemnly before turning to Dimitri. 

“You okay with-“ 

“It’s fine. I’ll sleep on the floor, Pat.”

Patton nodded, before sighing, “Im sorry I-“ 

“Don’t be sorry. It was wrong of me to yell…. especially about something as stupid as Roman being tired… and Virge?” The small boy shifted, indicating he was listening, “I’m sorry for scaring you… you didn’t deserve to be so frightened.”

 

Virgil nodded quietly, Dimitri sighed, grabbing some blankets he made a small makeshift bed. Watching as Patton slowly climbed into one of the beds, with Virgil still clinging to his shirt. 

 

Dimitri rested his head, before sitting back up when he heard Patton singing. 

 

“ _ You are my sunshine  _

_ My only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray…  _

_ you’ll never know dear how much I love you _

_ So please don’t take my sunshine away…”  _

 

Patton almost always refused to sing the next verse because it made him kind of sad, but none of the others minded. Just that song was always enough to make them all happy. 

 

_ And that was all they needed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun. Ya know. here’s some facts about the bois that you might’ve missed. 
> 
> Dimitri-  
> -left side of body is scarred from a really bad burn.  
> -Kind of nuetral in his morals.  
> -most protective of: Patton (surprisingly.)  
> -oldest by ten minutes.  
> -Patton is his twin.  
> -he has a cloak. Makes him feel safe.  
> -he loafs snakes  
> -seriously. He loves them. 
> 
> Patton-  
> -Has a scar shaped like a heart just under his actual heart.  
> -“DIMITRI. L Y I N G IS WRONG.”  
> -most protective of: Virgil  
> -only one that knows how to cook.  
> -He’s allergic to cats (despite that he’ll always allow Virge to see the kitties in the store)  
> \- cats are actually also his favorite  
> -along with dogs. 
> 
> Logan-  
> -he’s blind in the left eye.  
> -hates lying but will do what he must for his family.  
> -Most protective of: Roman  
> -he wears glasses that Patton bought for him at Walmart  
> -blind as a bat without them.  
> -most strategical.  
> -his favorite animal is a newt (don’t ask why. It just is.) 
> 
> Roman-  
> -he has scars all over his body from taking Logan’s punishments.  
> -HE IS A HERO! HERO’S NEVER LIE!!  
> -most protective of: Logan  
> -he always took the punishment whenever Logan accidentally knocked something over or talked back.  
> -he gets a bit jealous that Virge gets all the attention.  
> \- he keeps everyone’s morale high.  
> -his favorite animal is a horse. Preferably pure white. 
> 
> Virgil-  
> -doesn’t allow anyone to see his scars.  
> -but he does have one that’s visible on his chin.  
> -it’s from when his chin hit some glass that he knocked over on accident.  
> -Nuetral morals but gets intense anxiety when stealing.  
> -most protective of: Pat or Dimitri.  
> \- has good touch and bad touch days.  
> -good touch days means he’ll talk and is okay with touches.  
> -bad touch means he’ll be silent and it’s not okay to touch without permission.  
> -despite being eight he has huge bags  
> -his favorite animal is a black cat.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY new side story with some Sympathetic Deceit!


End file.
